What The Future Holds
by wired2damoon
Summary: COMPLETE? CH 6 UP! This is about the future of Betty Suarez. Where is she living? What is she doing? Who has stolen her heart this time? And most importantly...is she still just Daniel Meade's quirky assistant? Or could she be something more? DxB
1. Hilda And Hangovers

**What The Future Holds**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 1: Hilda and Hangovers**

**A/N: Hello! I'm wired2damoon, this is my first Ugly Betty fic, I've written other Harry Potter ones on a different website so I'm excited to start something new. Please bare in mind that I'm from Ireland so I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character and sounding as they should be, using American slang, spelling etc. I really hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Thankies wired2damoon Xx**

"Aye Rosa! Why do you have to be so loud eh?" came the irritated groan of Hilda Suarez, holding her drooping head in her hands.

"Are you alright Mom?" asked her son, Justin who was frailing about in a panic as he saw smoke raising from the kitchen stove.

"Aunt Hilda has a hang over!" sang an over-excited five year old, Rosa, jumping up and down with glee.

Justin laughed and patted his cousin on the head affectionately. "Rosa, why don't you go into grandpa and show him that pretty little dance you learned huh?" he smiled gently pushing her out of the kitchen.

"Okie dokie…" she chirped and bounced out of the room and onto an unsuspecting Ignacio.

"Hola mija", came the soft voice of Hilda's father as the little girl jumped up beside him and began talking adamantly at him.

Hilda sighed as Justin ran over to the stove and began fixing things up.

"I'm sorry hunny, I just, couldn't-"

"Mom its ok…really…everyone's had hangovers", Justin interrupted his mother before she could finish.

Hilda pursed her lips at him. He was right. He was always right.

"Aye I no! But I mean I'm supposed to be looking after Rosa when Betty's away and I'm supposed to cook breakfast because Pappy is sick and…well I'm not doin' a very good job", she muttered, obviously frustrated at herself.

"Mom, you're doing fine!" Justin reassured her, kissing her cheek and placing an oddly-colored drink in front of her. "Now drink up!" he ordered, inwardly grimacing at the glass that contained egg, bacon grease and god knows what else.

"I thought you didn't approve of my hang-over fat-filled shake?" smirked Hilda bringing her lips to the glass and drinking deeply from it.

Just as Justin looked like he was going to throw up, she was done, and let out a heavy sigh of satisfaction.

"Oh Mom, I so don't! I mean eggs and bacon? Eww its like blending up an English breakfast and pouring into a glass", he retched, taking the empty glass from her and putting it into the dish washer.

"Ya well its what got me through High School and expecting you…" she replied matter-of-factly, before attempting to stand up.

"Woah Mom!" Justin exclaimed seeing her sway violently before grabbing her arm and pulling her back down into her seat. "I guess I shouldn't have brought you partying with me last night after all…" he said as an after-thought.

"Hey! Don't you get all motherly on me you hear? I'm perfectly fine to party with my 24 year old son! I'm still young you know!" spat Hilda, glaring at Justin who had now thrown his hands up in defence.

"Yeah I know Mom, I know," he reassured her, hiding his grin behind his hand.

"Aunt Hilda, when's Mommy and Daddy getting home?" asked Rosa who had now appeared at her side and was tugging at her pyjama sleeve.

"They'll be home soon sweetie…" Hilda smiled, lifting her niece up and giving her a hug.

Ignacio Suarez leaned against the wall looking into his kitchen. He smiled as he saw his daughter and two grandchildren sitting around the kitchen table.

It was times like this that made him so grateful for everything he had.

Just one thing was missing, his other daughter Betty.

He felt a little saddened by her absence but he reminded himself that she would be back soon and she was okay. He just hoped she had a good time away with her husband.

Just as that last thought entered Ignacio's mind he heard the front door open.

"We're home", called the familiar voice of his youngest daughter as she and a man stepped into the hall.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" yelled his grand-daughter leaping down from Hilda's lap, racing past Ignacio and straight into her mother's arms.

"Oh Rosa sweetheart", Betty beamed as she hugged her daughter tight. "Were you good for Aunt Hilda and Grandpa Suarez?"

The little girl nodded her little head vigorously, her frizzy brown hair bouncing about her shoulders.

"How my little butterfly?" asked Rosa's father, grinning from ear to ear as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Daddy stop!" she giggled as he twirled around with her.

"Okay, okay you're the boss", he sighed stopping twirling and placing her back down on the ground.

"Thank you!" she muttered glancing up at her father, her hands on her hips.

Everyone laughed at the little girl's attitude. She was really her mother's child, but really Daddy's little girl.

Ignacio looked to his daughter, his grand-daughter and then to his son-in-law before stating quietly, "she's an odd one that Rosa Meade…"

**A/N: Let me know what you think please!! Thankies wired2damoon xx**


	2. Memoirs Of A Betty

-1**What The Future Holds**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 2: Memoirs Of A Betty**

**A/N: Thankies so much to all my reviewers you are amazing. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Chris (an amazing woman) who died recently. She never once stopped believing in my writing ability and I write to make her proud. Thankies again to everyone. Lyndz**

A blink of an eye. That's all it takes, for your whole world to be turned upside down.

No one knew this more then Betty Suarez-Meade. In one moment, everything can spontaneously change and you're the one thrown in the deep end.

Sighing to herself Betty glanced down at the little book she held in her hands. It was a diary that had a purple hard-back cover. Turning it over and opening it gently she flipped to the end entry.

'_To say life is unfair would have to be the understatement of the century! Life, in itself is an endless whirlwind of unexpected occurrences and nasty experiences…I, Beatriz U. Suarez am a prime example of how life can really screw you over, trust me!_

_It all began back on Prom Night…'_

Betty rolled her eyes at the teenage angst she saw before her. It was one of the low moments she had years ago, but of course no one ever knew about it. That was the whole point of this little book.

Every time she would feel low she would write it all down here for no one else in the world to see but her. No one was allowed to see it, her vulnerability, ever. That was, until Daniel came along…

Suddenly, as if he read her mind, in walked her husband of six years, Daniel Meade.

"Hey Betty…I was wondering were you got to. Rosa is going crazy, she wants to go home so you can read her Cinderella…hey, what's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice and his brow furrowed as he saw his wife sitting on her old bed, her head hung low.

"O-oh nothing…don't worry about me, I'm just being nostalgic, that's all", she sighed, still failing to catch her love's eyes.

"Betty…" Daniel murmured walking over to her, kneeling down on front of her and cupping her chin with his hand. "Sweet heart look at me…" he pleaded, his eyes glimmering with worry.

"Its nothing Daniel, really, I just-I'm just remembering some hard times is all…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"Oh come here…" Daniel muttered, sitting up beside her and pulling her close to him.

"You know you can tell me anything don't you?" he asked resting his chin on top of her head and stroking her hair.

"Yeah…I do…its just that, lately I've been getting these…feelings, you know that's brought on by memories, and sometimes its just hard to forget the past you know?" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around Daniel's waist, completely bewildered about her sudden weird emotions.

"Yeah I do. But you know what I do when those bad memories come back to haunt me?"

"What?"

"I remember all the good memories. One of my favourites being when I realised I was in love with you…" he trailed off, smirking gently to himself.

The sides of Betty's mouth upturned instantly as Daniel said this. Of course she remembered that faithful moment in her life, the sweet second in time that Daniel captured her heart, and she his.

"Yeah I remember", she whispered, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

Flashback

_It had been just an ordinary day at Mode Magazine, if there was such a thing. Betty, who had now been working at Mode for five years now was sitting at her computer staring at the blank screen until her eyes were completely unfocused._

"_Betty?"_

_Betty's head immediately snapped up at the voice that addressed her._

"_Hey…relax, its just me…" came the soothing tone of her boss Daniel Meade, holding his hands up in defence._

"_Oh…sorry Daniel, I was just a little distracted is all…" she trailed off turning her head back to her computer screen._

"_Betty, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, his handsome face portraying a crinkled frown._

"_Nothing! Why would you think such a thing?" Betty demanded so urgently that Daniel was quite alarmed._

"_Woah Betty! Calm down! You'll give me a heart-attack!" Daniel exclaimed, and for extra effect placed a hand on his chest and stumbled backwards._

_Betty however, was having none of his shenanigans today. She just shook her head at him and rolled her eyes to the heavens._

"_Look Betty, why don't you take a breather and come into my office and we'll order some dinner eh? What do you say?" Daniel asked gently, taking slow baby-steps towards her desk, obviously sensing an un-eased tension._

"_But Daniel, we have a big presentation, Fabia, The Feature Spread…" she rambled, but Daniel had already taken her by the arm and was pushing her gently into his office._

"_Betty, Betty work can wait! I'm hungry and you know me I can't think straight on an empty stomach!" he informed her matter-of-factly as he strolled over to his desk and started leafing through menus for many different restaurants._

_Betty tutted in annoyance and threw her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, I guess it won't hurt to take a few minutes break", she groaned sitting down in the chair opposite his desk._

_After Daniel had pointedly decided that he wanted to Thai food he and Betty found themselves in utter silence, waiting on their delivery. _

"_So…are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Daniel asked in an off-handed tone._

_Betty, noticing that it was hopeless, decided to just give in and tell him, hell he was going to find out sooner or later._

"_I think…I think me and Gio are done…" she muttered quietly, her eyes cast down to her lap._

"_W-What? What do you mean done?" Daniel asked, his eye-brows raised so high they were lost in his hair-line._

"_I mean finished Daniel! Terminada! Finito! Over!" she snapped utterly irritated. "I guess he just didn't love me…"_

_Daniel was genuinely shocked. He sat back in his chair and heaved a deep sigh as he saw Betty's head droop even lower as streaks of fresh tears roll down her cheeks._

"_Oh Betty…" he mumbled getting up out of his seat and kneeling down in front of her as she sobbed. "You listen to me okay? Any man would be crazy not to love you! You're smart, kind, funny, generous, beautiful…" he trailed off as he reached up to her cheek and grazed it with his thumb, washing away her tears._

_She snorted loudly at the last part._

"_Yeah…beautiful…right…I wish…" she muttered, her eyes focused on an invisible spot to the left of Daniel's head._

"_Betty…" Daniel started, keeping his thumb on her cheek and turned her head, "you are beautiful. Inside and out. And don't let anyone else tell you different!" he finished with a slight finality to his tone._

_Betty shivered at his touch. There was just something about it. Something so familiar, yet something entirely new at the same time. One thing was for sure though, whatever it was she was feeling, she liked it._

_Lifting her head up she glanced into Daniel's eyes and nearly gasped at what she saw._

_Honesty. Pure and utter honesty. Daniel was talking to her truthfully and was not just trying to cheer her up. Somehow she knew that._

"_Thanks Daniel", she smiled as Daniel, still keeping his deep stare, beamed at her, flashing his beautiful pearly whites. "No problem Betty, that's what I'm here for…"_

_And before she knew what was even happening he had leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek._

_Her eyes widened as she felt his lips on her soft skin but she didn't let her shock be known._

_Then, just as quickly as he arrived Daniel had gone, back to his side of the desk. Betty didn't even realise but the food they ordered had arrived._

"_Woah…that was weird…" she thought to herself, but was soon distracted by Daniel addressing her._

"_So Betty, about the presentation…"_

End Flashback

"Ha! I was so freaked out that night!" Betty laughed as Daniel kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh yeah? Well how weird to you think it was for me suddenly having the urge to kiss my assistant/best friend?" Daniel asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

Betty gave him a little shove, but it must have been harder then she intended as it sent Daniel tumbling to her bedroom floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" Daniel demanded in mock annoyance.

"For being…well…"

"You have nothing do you?"

"Well…no…but its just fun to shove you…" Betty grinned extending her hand out to him and helping him up. She suddenly felt a lot better, oh the little miracle that was Daniel Meade!

"I love you, you know that?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes shinning brightly against the dim light.

"Yeah…and I love you…" Daniel replied, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Eww how mushy are we?" Betty giggled at their soppy-romance-moment.

"The worst! But we don't have to be mushy all the time you know…" Daniel trailed off, grinning wickedly, his dirty-mindedness getting the better of him.

Betty gasped in mock-horror. "Why Mr Meade! Whatever are you implying?"

Daniel grinning from ear to ear replied, "whatever you want sweetheart, whatever you want…"

Betty rolled her eyes for what seemed the thousand time and gave him another shove, this time towards the door.

"Oh c'mon you! Our daughter is waiting patiently downstairs for me to read to her and all you can think about is…fooling around! Honestly!" she exclaimed a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Daniel and Betty laughed as they made their way down stairs. Now that Betty's odd feelings were gone, she could get back to herself. And hey who knew? Maybe her and Daniel could get up to whatever he was implying, eventually…

**A/N: Okay…well as you probably noticed I'm not the type of lovey-dovey person I make myself out as. A word of warning wherever fluff exists, treasure it because its very rare in my fics lol! I absolutely love matureness…I'm just weird that way ha! Be prepared for the mature rating becoming relative very soon! Anyways let me know what you thought! Thankies again to the amazing reviewers, you're well, amazing! Ha! wired2damoon xx**


	3. Sick With Worry

-1**What The Future Holds**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 3: Sick With Worry**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I just realised I didn't have a disclaimer. Okay here goes: I do not own any of the Ugly Betty programme, including characters etc. it all belongs to the show's creators. This will be just a short chapter…the action is to come in the next long chapter 4. Thankies Xx**

A loud retching noise drifted sharply into the bedroom of Daniel and Betty Meade, waking the inhabitant abruptly.

Daniel groaned and stirred slightly, his brow creased in irritation. He rolled over onto his side to wrap his arm around his wife only to find that he was cuddling something unusually soft.

Upon realising that his wife wasn't a pillow he sat bolt up-right in the bed and listened intently.

The sheer sound of a person violently vomiting nearly made him sick to his stomach himself.

"Betty?" he called out into the darkness.

When the vomiting persisted Daniel stumbled out of the bed and into the en suite bathroom.

"Honey what's-" Daniel was cut off by another retch erupting from Betty who was sitting on the bathroom floor, her head hung over the toilet seat.

"…Feel…awful…" she muttered as she rested her forehead on her hand, breathing deeply.

Daniel's frown grew deeper as he traipsed over to her and helped her get up off the bathroom floor.

"Are you well enough to come back to bed?" he asked his eyes shinning with worry as he held her close.

"Y-Yeah…" she stuttered, wrapping her arms around his back. "It was probably that fish I had on the plane that's got my stomach upset…nothing to worry about…" she said lightly, gripping him very tight.

What Daniel Meade failed to notice due to his lack of sleep and concentration was how his wife's voice grew considerably higher as she spoke these words, evidence that she was lying.

Daniel led her by the hand tenderly back to bed, and wrapped the blankets around her before getting in himself.

"Wake me if you're not feeling any better, okay?" he whispered quietly before leaning over and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah…okay Daniel…" she whimpered in reply before turning away from him.

He waited a few seconds before settling back down. He reached over to pull her close to him but she edged away from him.

He felt a slight twinge of rejection but over-looked it as her being sick and moody.

"Good night Betty…"

Betty couldn't help but register Daniel calling her Betty. He hardly ever called her Betty, it was always sweetheart or darling or butterfly (a name he also calls Rosa, she and Betty being his butterflies) unless he was annoyed at her.

"Good night Daniel…" she sighed, feeling guilty as she knew he didn't deserve her being off with him after him being so understanding and helpful.

But the looming pang of dread and worry was engulfing Betty quickly.

She could only remember ever feeling that sick once before.

When she was pregnant…


	4. Results and Remembrance

-1**What The Future Holds**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 4: Results and Remembrance**

**A/N: Hey! Due to popular demand I'm updating a lot quicker then I would usually even though I have a LOT of school work to catch up on lol! Oh well…exams can wait! Hehe! Let me know how my writing is please! Anywayz here we go…enjoy!! **

"So you can pick up Rosa from school? Okay…thanks Hilda…" Betty gushed hurriedly, not bothering to say bye and just shoving her cell phone back into her purse.

She rested her head on the steering wheel of her car and took a slow, deep breath. Her old fears crept up on her as she found herself parked outside her Doctor's office.

Today was the day she was going to find out what was wrong with her. Daniel had insisted after she had thrown her guts up for the ninth time that week that she take a visit to their GP, Doctor Steinbeck.

Of course he was completely oblivious (being male) what was probably the cause but Betty went anyway just to keep him happy.

She got a blood test, urine test and a complete physical and this morning she got a call announcing that her results were in.

She groaned loudly as she caught the time on her clock-stereo.9:50. Her appointment was for 10:00. She really ought to be going. Something was keeping her rooted to the spot however, fear…

She wasn't exactly over-joyed at the thought of being pregnant due to her last experience.

Daniel and Betty went through various ups and downs during the six months Betty was expecting (Rosa was three months premature which was stressful in itself). She had a difficult birth and got into complications such as a very worrying brain haemorrhage.

Traumatic images flashed across Betty's mind as she thought about the birth. Everyone was so convinced little Rosa wasn't going to survive but thankfully after months of touch and go, Rosa came through, defeating her pneumonia and brain haemorrhage and was taken out of an incubator.

But Daniel and Betty weren't out of the woods yet however, as when Rosa was two she was diagnosed with a condition called Cerebral Palsy which affected both her legs.

After various tests Betty was told that Rosa would never be able to walk and not be able to attend a "main-stream school", which greatly upset the Meades. But, Rosa proved everyone wrong! The doctors, the physiotherapists, her family, everyone!

She began to walk when she was two and a half years old and now attended a "main-stream" Elementary School in New York.

It was this reminder that motivated Betty to get out of her car and walk into the building. If Rosa could deal with her Cerebral Palsy every day then Betty could deal with this, and she had to admit, she was pinning another child around the house anyway.

"My name is Betty Meade, I have an appointment with Dr. Steinbeck", Betty said quietly to the receptionist.

"Oh yes…Mrs Meade, she's expecting you…her office is just right through there", replied the girl smiling widely at Betty, who couldn't help but notice her large metal braces and questioning sense of fashion.

Her spirits suddenly risen, Betty thanked the young girl (leaving a little tip on her desk…for her helpfulness) and made her way into the Doctor's office.

"Ah Mrs Meade so good to see you, take a seat", the aging African-American woman smiled as Betty entered.

"Thank you Doctor…" Betty muttered, doing her best to remain calm.

When she was settled into her chair the Doctor took out a file and read it over for a minute. When she was finished she let out a satisfied sigh and closed over the file and pushed it in front of her.

"Now Mrs Meade, I've run a series of tests and I have determined the reason for your illness…" she trailed off waiting for some reaction from Betty, when she found none she continued, "you're pregnant".

Betty exhaled air she didn't realise she was holding. Deep down she already knew what was wrong with her but still, hearing it coming from a doctor made everything seem more believable, not to mention scary.

"I take it from your frown you were not quite expecting this?" Steinbeck asked leaning over and passing her a glass of water she poured.

Betty practically snatched the water from her, nearing taking her hand and all. She drank deeply from it and when she was finished she laid it back down on the desk with shaking hands.

"It wasn't that I wasn't expecting this…I kinda got the feeling I was, its just that…its kinda unplanned…" she muttered, her head hung low suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

The doctor nodded sympathetically and waited for Betty to continue.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love children and love my daughter and a part of me wants another child, its just that…with the complications with Rosa's birth and her condition its…hard…and I-I guess I'm…scared…" she trailed off quietly, looking down at her knees.

"Mrs Meade, there is nothing to worry about. All pregnancies are different. You may not have any complications whatsoever this time around…if you're that worried I can recommend a number of organisations that would help set you mind at ease", the doctor said reassuringly standing up and walking to her file cabinet and taking out several leaflets on pregnancy.

"Thank you…its greatly appreciated…" Betty attempted a smile as she took the leaflets.

"Now, Mrs Meade, I will need for you to come back in a months time for a check-up to see how the baby is getting on, you're already three weeks. In the mean time I want you to try and stop worrying and don't take on too many stress-inducing tasks ok?" Doctor Steinbeck asked although she made it sound more like an order.

"Yes I understand Dr. Steinbeck…thank you…" Betty replied, standing up and preparing to leave.

"And don't worry about the pregnancy…I'm sure everything will be fine", Steinbeck continued as she stood up to see Betty out.

The thing was if Betty was entirely honest, it wasn't the pregnancy that was worrying her the most, it was telling Daniel…

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 4. Chapter 5 will probably be up later on today or early tomorrow as I really want to make some head way with this fic. Please let me know what you think. Oh and in case you're wondering all of Rosa's circumstances are based on real events…my life/birth/condition oddly enough lol! Thankies to all my loyal reviewers! wired2damoon Xx **


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

-1**What The Future Holds**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 5: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**A/N: Heylo everybody!! Ok the this chapter is very Gio/Betty at the start but don't worry its all relative and Daniel will still come out on top (lol) at the end! As I've said this is a mature fic so here comes the matureness, if you don't like it I'm sorry if you do well then that's fantablous! Believe it or not this is the first heterosexual scene I've written lol I only have written slash up until now! Its kinda a new experience for me! Haha! Enjoy! wired2damoon Xx **

_Betty giggled hysterically as the trail of kisses made their way up her neck._

"_Gio!" she exclaimed, a large grin on her face._

_Giovanni smirked devilishly as he began to nibble on her ear and leaning into her, forcing her to lean back on the bed._

_Betty knew this day would come eventually but she was still slightly nervous._

"_You okay?" Gio asked tenderly, silently asking her was the current situation okay with her._

"_Yeah…" she mumbled, closing her eyes, immensely enjoying herself._

"_Good", Gio sighed as his lips met hers passionately._

_Betty groaned into his mouth as his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance._

_Betty complied willingly and their tongues danced rhythmically as Gio continued to lean into Betty who was now sprawled out fully on his bed._

_Sweet moans and whispers broke the silence of Gio's small apartment. Hearts raced and thumped against chests, air was gasped between hot, wet kisses and hands shook with nerves as the anticipation for what was going to happen loomed over the couple._

"_Oh Betty…" Gio moaned as he lay on top of her, his hands venturing up her blouse._

_Betty blushed a little as Gio started to open her buttons agonisingly slow. His hands graced softly over her exposed flesh and down her chest to finish unbuttoning her._

_His eyes shown with lust as he removed her blouse and took in the sight before him. God, his heart was going cart-wheels at the sight of Betty laid half-naked on his bed all hot and bothered and Gio wanted nothing more then to lavish her all night long._

"_God you're so beautiful…" he muttered as he brought his lips down to meet hers once more. Although this time she was the one who broke the embrace._

"_You really think so?" she asked innocently, her low self-esteem mocking her._

_Gio, knowing well what Betty was implying replied, "yes Betty, you are beautiful and don't let anyone ever tell you different okay?" he demanded his eyes suddenly shinning with determination._

_Betty nodded vigorously and smiled up at him, her braces shinning brightly in the moonlight which was basking the room through the window._

_Gio, his libido getting the better of him, found the smile incredible sexy and was now over-whelmed by the urge to take Betty and make love to her right at that moment._

_Smirking mischievously, he lightly ran his finger down her neck, making her shiver. He silently congratulated himself and now began to kiss down the same trek._

_Betty gasped as Gio's lips ran over her breasts tantalisingly, his tongue caressing her skin. _

_She gripped his t-shirt tightly and was now helping him remove it. Her eyes practically bulged at the sight underneath. Subtle, tanned, muscular physic. Just perfectly toned._

_She bit her lip as she could now feel herself pulsating with desire and Gio's hands snaking around her back and unhooking her bra didn't exactly help the matter either._

_Once the irritable under-garment was removed, Gio really worked his magic. His tongue licked circles around her breasts and nibbled gently in places._

_This set Betty's pulse racing and Gio got a kick out of hearing her so aroused._

_Suddenly, he could no longer wait and found that his hands had begun to act on their own, making their way slowly up her skirt._

_Betty's breath quickened considerably as she felt Gio's hands caress her thighs. They were ever so slowly making their way up to her waist were then began to pull down her tights (panty-hoes?). _

_She found herself giddy with excitement as they were successfully removed and Gio had now begun on his skirt which tumbled to the floor within seconds._

_Suddenly feeling deprived that Gio was mostly clothed Betty sat up slightly and smirked at him before slowly unbuttoning his jeans and zipping down his fly._

_Gio grinned from ear to ear. He was rather liking this side to Betty._

_Deciding that the teasing foreplay had gone on long enough, Gio started to stroke Betty's hip delicately just were the waist band to her purple underwear resided._

_Betty closed her eyes with anticipation as she could feel Gio's fingers slip inside the material and slide them off her._

_With her eyes still closed she could hear Gio removing his own boxers and draw a steady breath. She could feel him shift his weight slightly as he positioned himself._

_He whispered her name softly as his hands caressed her thighs and spread them apart._

_Betty's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she opened her eyes, glancing up at Gio. He smiled down at her as he kept one hand on her hip and brought the other up to cup her cheek._

_Ever so gently he entered her, slowly at first. Betty almost gasped as she felt how different he was to Walter, fuller and more satisfactory. _

_Gio then slid out of her slightly only to plunge into her seconds later, starting up a rhythm._

_Betty threw her arms around his neck, driving him further into her and rocking back and forth with him._

_The rhythm grew faster as the two bodies collided together. Betty was groaning louder then ever and Gio's penis was throbbing and growing hard._

_Every inch of Betty was filled with pleasure as Gio made love to her but deep down in her soul she knew something was wrong._

_Suddenly a burst of images flooded her mind as she felt Gio's erection grow inside her. A face swam in front of her eyes, teasing her and driving her to bite her lip to prevent her from screaming his name._

_She wished the image to go away. The image of that certain person really being the man that made love to her now, but will as she might the tempting picture of Daniel Meade would not leave her mind._

_Betty shut her eyes tightly, hoping that Daniel's face would evaporate. She could feel that Gio was close to ejaculating and the thought of it scared her. She knew she was inches from complete orgasm herself but she was terrified as Daniel's face still haunted her thoughts._

_It was Daniel that was causing the upcoming orgasm, it was Daniel that bit and sucked her neck tenderly as he plunged deeper into her and unfortunately it was "Daniel" Betty screamed at the top of her lings as she felt Gio ejaculate inside her._

"_What?" Gio asked instantly stopping, his voice sounding distant and broken._

_Betty's heart hammered in her chest as she started to panic, she needed to invent something quick! Then she realised something, her cell-phone was ringing._

"_I-I was saying that Daniel is ringing me…" she trailed off as her eyes darted to her phone which lay on the bed side table._

"_Oh really? So you just thought that in the middle of having sex with me you'd announce that your boss is ringing you is that it?" spat Gio disbelievingly, pulling roughly out of her._

"_Uh…no! I was shouting in frustration because he was interrupting us!" Betty replied as convincingly as she could before her eyes rested on the ringing phone again._

"_Oh just answer it already!" Gio growled, stepping away from the bed and pulling back on his boxers._

_Betty's eyes started to fill with tears as she wrapped herself in a sheet but she would not let them fall._

_Reaching across to the table, Betty clutched her phone and pressed the button nervously shaking._

"_Betty Suarez", she muttered almost inaudibly._

"_Uh…Ms Suarez?" an unrecognizable voice asked._

_Betty, frowning with confusion looked at her Caller ID. 'Daniel Meade' it read._

"_Daniel?" she asked in surprise, trying to ignore the angry glare Gio was throwing in her direction._

"_No Ms Suarez, this is Paul Dixon. I'm a bar tender at Club Zero. I was calling to inform you that Mr Meade is in a very unstable state and we're due to close in the next half hour, I decided to call to see if you could come help him home if it isn't too much trouble? Your number is featured a lot in his cell's call log…" the man finished hurriedly._

_Betty's eyes followed the pacing Gio for a few seconds before replying, "yeah sure I'll be there as soon as I can", before closing her phone with a snap._

_The tension throughout the room could be cut with a chain-saw._

_Betty began to gather up her clothes and dress herself._

"_So you're just gonna go eh?" Gio asked, watching her, his eyes shinning with fury._

"_I have no choice Gio, Daniel has no one else and he's in a really bad way…" Betty trailed off not looking at him._

"_Oh that's right because poor Danny Boy has no one in the world, how could I forget? All he has is six foot models and a little lap dog that will jump through as many hoops as he wants", Gio roared at the unexpecting Betty who jumped violently. _

"_And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Betty asked, striding over to him, arms folded, her temper rising._

"_It means that in the world of Daniel Meade when he tells you to jump you don't only ask how high but you do it twice!" Gio yelled as he stopped his pacing and halted in front of her before speaking again, this time dangerously soft. "And now you're screaming his name during sex? I mean what the hell is that Betty?" he asked and Betty could not help but hear the hurt and pain that laced his voice._

"_I-I…" she stuttered, feeling horrid and dirty, not wanting to lie to him anymore. "I'm sorry…its just…I dunno what I'm feeling Gio…I-I gotta go", she finished sadly picking up her purse and walking towards his door. _

_She stopped and glanced back with her hand on the door knob. "I'm sorry", she repeated, somehow knowing that this may be the last time she ever saw Gio, them truly being over now…_

"_I know Betty, I know," Gio sighed before looking away from her. Betty took this as her cue to leave and she opened the door wide and stepped out into the hall, closing it with a snap without a backwards glance…_

_END FLASHBACK_

It had been a long time since Betty thought about Gio.

As she drove home from the doctor's office he suddenly popped into her head. She remembered that night as if it were yesterday, the night that the two of them went their separate ways.

She knew that that time she talked to Daniel about them being over wasn't entirely true. It was after the night she left him to go find Daniel that they were truly over, but Betty never let on to Daniel.

She smiled as she remembered what happened when she went to pick him up from the club.

Flashback

_It was a cold December night when Betty left Gio's apartment to head to Club Zero._

_She wrapped her scarf tightly around her as she walked to the dark streets of New York._

_She was silently thanking God that the club wasn't too far away from Gio's place, only about three blocks._

_She had a lot of time to think as she walked hurriedly._

_She couldn't pin-point the exact moments that she realized she was falling for Daniel Meade but one of the moments was in his office when he called her beautiful and told her Gio was crazy for not loving her, but this was just icing on the cake. Never before did she actually fantasize about him when she was making love to someone else, it was a new low for her._

_She felt absolutely awful as she thought about poor Gio. She really did like him and she thought that they could have had something amazing had the circumstances been different. She really thought that they were getting close, but unfortunately Daniel wouldn't stop harassing her mind no matter how hard she tried._

_For years she told herself that her feelings for Daniel were strictly sister-brother type. But as the months rolled on she found that she could no longer fool herself. _

_All the late nights they spent together, talking about life, love and hardship when they were supposed to be brainstorming really made her realize how much she loved spending time with him._

_He was a truly amazing man, through and through. He was smart, funny, kind, mature (and yet at times immature) and devilishly handsome. Those were traits that she found harder and harder to ignore._

_But what really made her start to fall in love with him was his treatment of her. Yeah, sure, they kind of got off on the wrong foot at the start, but they quickly found their way and became really good friends._

_They leaned on each other in their time of need and they helped each other with their problems, just as Betty was going to do now…_

_She halted just outside Club Zero that happened to look a lot less appealing and decrepit at present as it was virtually empty and no longer had tough bouncers at the door._

_Taking a deep breath Betty pulled open the heavy door and walked uneasily inside the dimly lit room._

_She cast her eyes around the large open space and could not spot Daniel. She saw a bar tender standing at the edge of the bar and ventured over to him._

"_I'm sorry I'm looking for Daniel Meade. I got a call about him from a Paul Dixon, I'm Betty Suarez…" she gushed quickly, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible._

"_Oh yeah Ms Suarez, I'm Paul, Mr Meade is over there", he smiled, pointing over to the far side of the bar where a slumped figure lay sprawled out on the counter._

"_Thank you.." Betty grimaced as she spotted her boss. He was too much in the dark for her to see him first time round._

_Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Betty made her way over to Daniel and sat down beside him on a stool._

"_W-Was…wondering…w-when you'd…g-get…here", Daniel stuttered drunkenly, obviously aware of Betty's arrival._

"_Yeah the bar guy called and told me you were in a state…typical! Its like déjà vu or something Daniel!" she grumbled, shaking his arm heavily until he lifted his head off the counter._

"_So what happened this time?" she asked somewhat irritably as she thought about how her night just went from bad to worse._

"…_Doesn't…m-matter…" he muttered in reply, his blood-shot eyes darting to the floor._

"_Yes Daniel it does matter! I sure as hell wasn't dragged down here in the middle of the night for nothing so you better start talking", Betty nearly spat, surprising herself with her attitude._

_She obviously caught Daniel off guard too by her tone as he actually turned to look at her in surprise._

"_L-Looks like…I'm n-not the only…one with a p-problem…" he mumbled, running his hand through his hair._

_Betty ignored him, glaring at him slightly. "C'mon Daniel, I'll bring you home…" she muttered taking his arm and forcing him to stand._

_After several wobbly seconds, Daniel was on his feet and Betty threw his arm around her shoulder and told him to lean on her as they slowly made their way out of the bar, Betty smiling gently at the bar man as he held the door out for them, informing them that he called Daniel's driver and gave Betty back Daniel's cell phone._

_Betty could remember countless times in which she did this for her boss, but somehow this night was different…she felt different…the whole thing felt different. _

"_C'mon Daniel, let's get you into the car…watch your head", she warned as she threw the driver a small smile as he opened the door and helped Daniel get inside before closing the door with a snap as Betty raced around the other side to get in beside him._

"_Uh…to Mr Meade's loft then?" the driver Jeremy asked, smiling grimly._

"_Uh…yes Jeremy thank you…" Betty muttered before getting a shock as Daniel's head connected with her shoulder and laid there._

_With Daniel's head on her shoulder, Betty put her arm around him and rubbed his arm soothingly. She could only remember one time she saw him this depressed, the Sofia incident._

_Jeremy looked in his mirror into the back seat were he saw his boss and his boss's assistant. He really was amazed at Betty and how she put up with Mr Meade's nonsense all this time. It was fine for him really, all he had to do was drive him places, but poor Betty practically had to baby sit him. He knew it must get on her nerves. Although, now that he thought about it, it didn't look like Betty minded in the slightest._

"_You're…amazing…Betty…" Daniel mumbled into her shoulder, closing his eyes and humming softly._

"_And you're drunk Daniel…" Betty replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Very, very drunk!"_

"_That…that…may be you, I mean, true, but you're still…you're still amazing Betty…" he continued in his drunken ramblings._

_Betty felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he said this. Why is it that anything can sound like a million dollars once it comes out of the mouth of Daniel Meade?_

"_Well, thank you Daniel, I guess that's something", she said, a little bit more bitter then she intended._

"_What…you, mean?" Daniel asked, taking his head off her shoulder to stare drunkenly into her face._

"_Nothing Daniel, it doesn't matter, oh look we're home!" Betty smiled, a little too enthusiastically before hopping out of the car and racing over to help Daniel out._

"_Betty…Betty, I'm fine…you, you can go, go home", Daniel muttered pulling away from her as she went to take his arm._

_This made Betty mad, extremely mad and poor Daniel and Jeremy were about to feel her wrath._

"_NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME DANIEL MEADE! I DID NOT COME ALL THE WAY DOWN TO COLLECT YOU AND RUIN MY ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP WITH GIO IN THE PROCESS JUST FOR YOU TO SHOVE IT IN MY FACE! NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY GIVE ME YOUR ARM SO I CAN TAKE YOU UPSTAIRS AND GET YOU SAFE INTO BED SO I CAN GO HOME AND WALLOW IN MY OWN SELF PITY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs at her stunned boss and driver._

_Daniel blinked several times as Betty caught her breath, trying desperately to calm down._

"_Betty-" he started but Betty held up a hand to silence him._

"_Look Daniel, I don't care if you fire me or something now for screaming at you but I just am so not in the mood for you not co-operating. So please, just give me your arm…and when we're upstairs, then you can fire me" she finished lamely holding out her hand to him._

"_I…I'm not going to-to fire you Betty…I could never fire you…you mean everything to me…" Daniel mumbled, obviously recovering from his shook yet still not sobered up in the slightest._

"_Yeah okay Romeo…" she teased, giving Jeremy a humorous smirk before hauling him into the apartment complex. "Uh…walking…" Daniel moaned loudly. "C'mon Daniel, we'll take the elevator", she reassured him as they entered the elevator and made their way up to Daniel's penthouse. _

_They had barely reached the forth floor of the 22 storey building when Daniel started mumbling incoherently on Betty's shoulder again._

"_Daniel, I have no idea what you're saying", Betty tutted trying desperately not to lose her patience._

_  
"I-I said…I asked how did your thing with Gio…uh…what was it you said?" Daniel asked, lifting his head up off her shoulder, his handsome face etched with confusion._

"_Eh its not important Daniel, I was just a little annoyed is all! Oh look we're here!" she replied, again too enthusiastically for Daniel's liking._

_The elevator doors sprang open with a ping and Betty practically dragged Daniel out and down the hall to his apartment._

"_Okay Daniel where are your keys?" Betty asked, suddenly realising that this should have been her first question before they ventured up here._

"_Keys? Uh…" Daniel frowned as if in deep thought and began to clumsily search himself whilst muttering "thought they were…should be here…hold on…"_

_Betty groaned and slapped her forehead, getting more pissed off by the second._

"_Daniel turn around!" she exclaimed grabbing his shoulders and making him face her as she stuck her right had into his jacket pocket._

"_Betty! Personal space m-mean a-anything t-to you?" Daniel asked hiccupping loudly._

_Betty answered by waving the keys in front of his face gloatingly. Daniel just glared at her smirk and waited patiently (leaning nearly all of his weight on poor Betty) for her to open the door._

"_HONEY I'M HOME!" Daniel roared at the top of his lungs as he and Betty struggled to fit in the door._

"_Daniel be quiet!" Betty hissed at him as he stumbled away from her and hit the wall, banging his head and cutting himself. Here, he frantically started laughing._

"_O-Oh t-that's r-right…I-I d-don't h-have a-anyone t-to come h-home to…" he gasped through laughter but stopped abruptly as he finished his sentence._

"_Daniel! Oh my god you're bleeding! Wait there and I'll go get a cloth", Betty yelled running into the kitchen to get supplies._

"_Is okay…its okay Betty…" Daniel mumbled but Betty was to hung up on getting a cloth to clean his forehead to listen._

"_Okay, here we go…" Betty announced rushing back into the sitting room and kneeling down on front of him with a basin of water and cloths and plasters (Band-Aids?)_

"_Betty, seriously, I'm fine…" Daniel tutted, sounding more sobered up by the second._

"_Daniel, I'm cleaning your forehead, you could get an infection! Now sit still!" she ordered putting her hand on her shoulder to prevent him from movement._

"_Okay…okay…jeez…" Daniel rolled his eyes._

"_Now are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" she asked as she dipped the cloth into the water and laid it on his cut._

_Daniel winced slightly and made protesting hissing noises, completely ignoring Betty's question._

"_Daniel?" Betty demanded pressing into his cut sharply._

"_OW! Betty! Alright, alright I'll tell you!" he spat, holding his hands up in surrender._

"_Well?"_

_Daniel took a deep breath and diverted his eyes to the floor._

"_Okay, so I was in Club Zero tonight…and I saw this really attractive woman. We talked and found out a little about each other. She told me she was twenty-one and asked what age I was. And when I told her, she was no longer…no longer…" Daniel trailed off, his eyes glancing everywhere but Betty._

"_What did she say Daniel?" Betty asked lightly, her brow creased as she saw Daniel was upset._

"_She said that I shouldn't hit on girls when I'm old enough to father them…" he spat shaking his head vigorously as if trying to rid himself of the distasteful moment._

_Betty was shocked. Daniel 'playboy' Meade was actually turned down by a woman? Well, there was a first time for everything…_

"_Oh Daniel, that girl is just an air-head! Seriously I mean you're only thirty-two, its not like you're fifty or something! And hey you'd have to be a pretty young Dad, its only 11 years in the difference…" Betty rambled as she finished dabbing his forehead with the cloth._

"_That wasn't all Betty. The club was pretty loud and she misheard me. She thought I said forty-two…" Daniel muttered also inaudibly._

_Betty's eyebrows were passed her hair-line at this point when she realised why Daniel was upset. He thought he was getting old._

"_Daniel, you do not look anything like forty-two! You're young and strong and healthy…well mostly healthy…that was one stupid girl's opinion and I bet she couldn't even see you properly in the dim light! Ha I bet she'll kick herself when she finds out she was being chatted up by the sexy Daniel Meade and blew her chances!" Betty laughed as she applied the plaster (band-aid) to his cut._

"_So you think I'm sexy?" Daniel asked, his playfulness coming out as Betty lightened him up._

_Betty blushed, obviously not realising what she called her boss._

"_Uh…well yeah…I mean any woman would be mad not to think so…" she said quietly concentrating incredibly hard on applying the plaster then need necessary._

"_Well, I think you're beautiful Betty. Ha! Beautiful Betty that has a nice ring to it!" Daniel smirked getting excited over his play on words._

_Betty rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. "Yes Mr Meade very clever for a person as intoxicatingly drunk as yourself"._

_Daniel looked very seriously at her all of a sudden. "I'm not that drunk Betty…" he said softly, reaching forward suddenly and stroking the side of her cheek._

"_You're-you're not?" Betty asked, her voice growing higher as she felt his soft fingers come in contact with her skin._

"_Nope…and I know when its time to shut up about me. Now, something is bothering you too, and I want to know what!" Daniel continued in his soft tone but still sounding demanding._

"_Daniel, its nothing, really," Betty replied never once taking her eyes off the floor as she felt his thumb run over her cheekbones._

"_Betty…"_

_How could he do stuff like this? All he had to say was her name and she melted like butter on a hot summer day! Why was it like this? Why couldn't she resist that, Betty…_

"_Well…its me and Gio. We had another fight, and this time I think its really over, not like last time", she replied quickly as if saying it extra fast would ease her pain._

"_Oh…" came his simple response. He was at a loss for words. Betty took this as an opportunity to stand up and put the supplies back in the kitchen._

_Whilst she was gone, Daniel attempted to stand up, suddenly feeling more drunk then he originally anticipated._

_After three stumbles and one near-injury he was up off the floor and standing upright, leaning onto the near-by table for support._

_Betty walked back into the sitting room and seemed surprised to see him standing._

"_Well now that you're up I guess its time for bed…" she said brightly, wishing for this night to end so she could go home and indulge in lots of ice-cream over her unrequited love for her boss._

"_You're not going are you?" Daniel asked worriedly, suddenly sounding like a three-year-old child wanting his mother._

"_Yes Daniel I am! Do you realise its-" she checked her watch, "two forty-five am in the morning?"_

_Daniel smirked at her. Yes, he was well aware of the time, but he wasn't going to let Betty go just yet, he wanted her to stay for as long as possible._

"_Yeah I know, but I want you to stick around Betty. I love y-…I love having you here", he said, trying to mask his shock as he nearly said that he loved her instead of he loved having her here._

_Betty frowned and for a heart-stopping second Daniel thought she had figured out what he was going to say. "Oh…alright Daniel, I'll make some coffee to try and sober you up a bit and then I'll head home okay?" _

"_Yeah sure that'll be great", Daniel responded flashing his pearly whites at her._

_Betty's heart did a back-flip as he smiled that smile at her but she hid it and make her way into his kitchen and busied herself with making coffee, her mind now a million miles away from Gio._

_Meanwhile Daniel was walking awkwardly over to his couch, were he then collapsed and looked up at his ceiling._

_His heart was pumping a mile a minute as he reflected on what just happened. He nearly told his assistant that he was uncontrollably in love with her. How the hell did that happen? God, he didn't even know how he fell in love with her in the first place! He didn't know when it happened, where he was when it happened, hell Daniel didn't know a lot. Except for one thing, he did fall for Betty, badly, and there was nothing anyone could do about it…_

"_Here we go…" Betty beamed as she made her way back into the sitting room with a tray laid with two cups and sandwiches. "I decided that you ought to eat something, it'll help soak up the liquor."_

"_Thanks Betty," Daniel replied gratefully, taking a cup of coffee from the tray and drinking deeply from it. He sighed in satisfaction as the hot liquid ran down his throat. Why was is that Betty Suarez and only Betty Suarez could make him coffee exactly how he liked it?_

_Mind you, there was a lot more to Betty Suarez then just being able to make a decent cup of coffee, no one knew this more then Daniel Meade._

"_You're amazing you know that?"_

"_What?" Betty asked, not really hearing what he said._

"_I said you're amazing, Betty," Daniel repeated as he surveyed her over his cup._

"_What because I make amazing coffee?" Betty laughed heartily and Daniel caught sight of her braces, which in turn made him gulp down a lump in his throat._

_Daniel honestly never thought he'd see the day when his heart would race over seeing someone's braces._

_He just couldn't take his eyes off her. It was becoming a rather bad habit of his of late. Every time he saw her he would mentally slap himself after realising he was staring dumbly at her for several minutes. He also found that he couldn't go a day without touching her a certain amount of times. And of course, he would have to ring her several times a day too for some unknown reason._

_Today was no different to any other day. He was staring at her for several long moments, he was touching her ever so slightly (as in brushing against her hand or as of a few minutes ago when he grazed her cheek). _

_He would really have to stop this antics. Now._

'_But its just so hard' Daniel thought to himself as he ran his eyes over her face, her eyes, her lips…oh god those lips, they were just screaming to be licked and kissed and what type of man would Daniel be if he deprived them of licks and kisses?_

"_No Betty, you're so much more then a good coffee maker…" Daniel murmured and before he or Betty knew what was happening he reached over, ran a hand through her hair and kiss her ever so lightly on her already flushed lips._

_Betty's heart stopped. Did Daniel Meade actually just kiss her? Wait- was Daniel Meade still kissing her?_

_Daniel took advantage of Betty's momentary surprise to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip and nibbling it slightly._

_Betty jumped violently before things continued and leapt off the couch._

"_Daniel! What the hell are you doing?" she screeched, putting as much space between her and him as humanly possible without actually leaving the room._

"_Uh…I…I dunno…" he muttered stopping momentarily and drawing a long, deep breath, mentally preparing himself, "I just, I, Betty I've been thinking about us a lot lately, and, and I think that I'm starting to…to have feelings-"_

"_NO! Don't you dare continue!" Betty yelled, disrupting him in the middle of what was going to be the most important speech or his life._

"_Betty will you just-"_

"_No! I don't care what you have to say Daniel because you're drunk! You don't mean anything you say and you won't remember any of this in the morning so why should I stand here, listen to the words I've wanted to hear for years only to realise in the morning that you had no idea what you were saying and meant none of it?!" she yelled turning her back on him, grabbing her coat and storming towards the door._

_Daniel, seeing the most important person in his life leaving him suddenly jumped up from where he was seated (completely ignoring the head rush) and raced towards the door, beating her to it and standing in her way, arms out-stretched._

"_No! Betty you can't leave! You have to hear me out okay? Please, just sit down and let me explain, we can sort this out, just please, please don't leave", he pleaded, inwardly grimacing at how pathetic he must of sounded._

"_Fine…you have five minutes to convince me that you're drunk and I'm just you're assistant to you…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Betty laughed heartily as she remembered the first night Daniel kissed her and the awkwardness that was felt.

Daniel had sat her down and told her the most wonderful things. How he realised that he was falling for her, slowly but surely, and couldn't live without her, not for five minutes.

Betty confessed that she was starting to feel something for him too and they talked it through like adults. They started out nervously at first, both unsure of each other, but after some odd months and slightly uncomfortable talks they began dating and the rest as they say is history…

Betty smiled to herself as she pulled up to her drive way, knowing that in less then four hours time she was going to tell her remarkable husband of six years that they were going to have another baby, and suddenly ever fear she ever processed was gone.

As she thought about it she knew that if they had gotten as far as they did as wonderfully as they did then surely they could go further, and with that sweet thought entering her head she opened the door to her home and sat down in the living room eagerly awaiting her husbands arrival so she could tell him the exciting news…

A/N: Haha! Phew that was a looong chapter lol! Originally this started off as a separate story, a short one-shot so I might post it as one as well as a part of this story with certain changes etc. I don't know…anywayz let me know what you think! Thankies wired2damoon Xx


	6. Dinner And Vital Discussions

-1**What The Future Holds**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 6: Dinner And Vital Discussions**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the awfully late update on this fic!!! Really, I'm disgusted with myself lol! I've been very busy lately and am working on several other fics on different websites and trying to study for my exams and applying for colleges so you know how it is! Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is probably the last in this fic (which would make it my shortest non one-shot ever!) unless there's a demand for me to continue it, then I may do! Anywayz I'm rambling now so I'll just let ya read! Thankies to everyone for reviewing, you're the best! wired2damoon**

"Hunny, I'm home!" Daniel Meade shouted as he opened the door to his home and stepped inside. No matter how many times he said it, or how cliché and cheesy it was, he never stopped getting a warm feeling in his heart at the thought of having someone to say it to.

"Hey Daniel…" smiled Betty, stepping out of the kitchen looking extremely cute with flour on her cheeks and a apron saying "Kiss The Cook" wrapped around her.

"And what do we have here Mrs Meade? Are you a professional chef now?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently. God he loved doing that!

"Very funny Mr Comedian…no I just decided to make us something a little more special tonight…Hilda has Rosa tonight so we've the whole house to our selves", Betty grinned widely and rolled her eyes at Daniel's suggestive smirk.

"Oh really? All to ourselves…well I like the sound of that…" Daniel replied, bending down and nibbling on her neck tenderly.

Betty giggled and squealed as he tickled her. "Daniel! The dinner will burn!" she exclaimed slapping him away lightly and pursing her lips, her hands on her hips sternly.

Daniel stood back and just looked down at her. She just looked so cute in her little apron he couldn't contain himself.

"Aww can't dinner wait Betty?" he asked, his puppy-dog eyes boring into her intensely.

"No dinner can't wait Daniel!" she replied, laughter in her voice but still enough sternness to get her point across.

"Okay, okay…I'll go get changed then…" Daniel replied, a little disappointedly but nevertheless started loosening his tie and climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

"Don't be too long, the soup's nearly done", Betty shouted after him before racing back into the kitchen to check on everything.

Daniel heard Betty's call as he made his way into the room but decided not to answer. He was too busy wondering about what Betty had said to him. She was making a special dinner, but what was so special about tonight? Was he forgetting something? Their anniversary? No…that was October 9th. Betty's birthday? What would Betty make herself dinner for her own birthday? His birthday? Okay…now he was being stupid…

But if it wasn't an anniversary or a birthday then what could it be?

And then it suddenly hit him…Betty went to see Dr Steinbeck today.

"Oh god…" he whispered as panic started to set in. What if it was bad news? What if Betty was really ill? He just couldn't imagine what life would be like without her.

"For Pete's sake Daniel get a grip!" he scolded himself. He was sure it was nothing, that everything was fine and Betty just wanted to celebrate her health, it was probably just a stomach bug just like she said. "That's all…" he reassured himself quietly as he changed and made his way down stairs and into the kitchen, stopping abruptly and gawking at the sight before him.

There, right in the middle of the kitchen was their small table laden with candles, the fancy linen and expensive silverware Alexis bought them for their engagement. The kitchen looked spotless and the food which lined the counters looked delicious, but it wasn't all this that took Daniel's breath away, it was Betty…

There, standing a merely six feet from him stood his wife, looking as beautiful as she did on her wedding day. She wore a simple dark green dress and the golden necklace that once belonged to her mother. Her red rimmed glasses shown against the dim light as the shadows bounced off her frizzy hair which was pulled back into a bun. To most she was just plain old Betty (she hadn't changed in appearance over the years, yet merely had her braces removed), but to Daniel she was amazing and he guessed she always was.

"H-How do I look?" Betty asked nervously twirling around, still maintaining slightly low self-esteem. "I-I didn't have a lot of time to get ready, it took all day to cook dinner and-"

"Betty…you look…wow…" Daniel gasped in awe as his eyes drank in her appearance lustfully.

Betty blushed deeply and kept her eyes downward. She really had to scoff at herself sometimes, I mean here she was, standing on front of the man she's been married to for six years and she still blushes at his compliments? Typical Betty!

"No Betty, I mean it! You always look amazing, you always did from the first time I met you…" Daniel continued, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Betty snorted as he said this. Typical Daniel, always the charmer.

"Now I know that's not true, I mean remember that horrible leather ensemble? Ya know, when you forced me to do that photo shoot so I'd quit?" Betty smirked, unravelling herself and transferring goods to the table.

Daniel sighed when he heard her response. She really did torture him with his past dealings at the oddest of moments.

"Well I happened to think it was very…sexy…but not Bettyish enough", he replied walking over to the table and proceeding to wrap his arms around her and waist from behind.

He frowned slightly as he did so and noticed that she was a little more padded then he remembered. Oh well…more of her for him to love.

"Haha, Daniel, I'm only kidding. What's done is done and I've forgiven you, you know that silly", she replied swatting her hand over her shoulder and connecting with his cheek.

"Ya I know. So, let's get down to dinner shall we? I mean the quicker we eat the quicker we can-"

- "Daniel Meade! Is that all you ever think about. Geez…" Betty murmured but couldn't wipe off the soft smile that was now gracing her face.

Daniel beamed from ear to ear and kissed her softly before sitting down.

Betty, now having all requirements on front of her, sat down opposite him.

They chattered softly for a good thirty minutes about everything and nothing, from work to family. It was when this topic arose Betty began to get nervous.

"Daniel…you know the way we had a difficult birth with Rosa?" Betty asked timidly, not looking her husband in the eye for the first time since they began eating.

"Uh-huh…" Daniel replied sceptically, wondering where she was going with this and also trying to block out the horrid memories of Betty losing so much blood and his daughter nearly dying several times.

"Well…we…I…" Betty didn't know what to say. The whole night had been leading up to this moment, and when she finally sat down here with her husband's eyes staring gently at her she was suddenly at a loss for words.

It was only when Daniel went to pour her a glass of wine things started to fall into place.

"Betty you're nervous, here have a glass of wine it will calm you down", Daniel said softly as he began to fill her glass.

"Oh no I really shouldn't-" Betty stopped abruptly as realization dawned on her.

Daniel's eyes widened as Betty moved the glass away from her.

It all made perfect sense now, a small smile crept onto his face.

"Betty…" he said gently, "what did the doctor have to tell you today?"

Betty began fumbling with the hem of her dress nervously. Well, it was now or never.

"Uh…well…I am…she told me that…I'm…we're…uh…going to have a baby…" she replied, her hands shaking a little as a little gasp of relief at saying it out loud escaped her body.

The words echoed in Daniel's ears. _Baby. We're going to have a baby._

He sat back in his chair a little and blew out a puff of air he didn't realize he was holding in. Suddenly he made a snap decision and bolted out of his chair at the speed of light and around to Betty's side of the table and proceeded to lift her up and spin her around heartily.

"Oh Betty! This is wonderful! I'm going to be a dad…again!" he laughed as he swung her around in circles.

Betty giggled as relief flooded her. She scolded herself for ever being foolish enough to be nervous about telling him, Daniel, the love of her life.

As he set her down, Betty pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Daniel, you've no idea how happy this makes me!" she sobbed, truly bewildered at how and when she had started to cry.

Daniel stroked her hair softly and muttered words of reassurance.

"Betty…you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You have made me the man that I am proudly today. You have made me the happiest husband and father to Rosa and now to our new baby. I love you so much", he said softly, not caring that it sounded really mushy and knowing that his wife would appreciate it all the same.

Betty just gripped him tighter and managed to choke out a solitary word. "Ditto".

Daniel laughed heartily at the "Bettyness" that was Betty Suarez-Meade. It was good to know that after all these years she never truly changed.

Daniel Meade right there in his kitchen vowed that he was going to make this loving woman and his family as happy as they have made him for the rest of their lives as he was truly the happiest man in the world, that much he knew. And to think it was all down to that oddly-dressed so-called "ugly" girl from Queens that made his life as it is today.

**A/N: The End? Humm…I don't know. Anyone want a continuation? Probably not lol! To be honest this is the most fluff I've ever written. I've never written fluff before (mild fluff maybe) but never this much so please don't be too horrified if its too over the top or if you're a "fluff lover" not up to scratch because this concept is completely knew to me lol! Review if you want to! I don't mind really, I just love to write anywayz! Lolz! Thankies to those who do review you guys are amazing! wired2damoon Xx **


End file.
